


Finally Got A Yes

by SHOOT050313



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Author can't write summaries, First Date, How Do I Tag, Identity Porn, Johnny doesn't exactly get it, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter tries to confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOT050313/pseuds/SHOOT050313
Summary: Johnny has a first date tomorrow!He can't wait to tell his best friend, Spider-Man,  that he's going on a date with the cutest guy he's ever met. A guy who caught his eye the moment he saw him, but Spidey doesn't seem as excited as he should be... Johnny tries to understand why but misunderstandings get in the way as they always do with secret identities.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: One Shots





	Finally Got A Yes

"Hey Spidey! You'll never believe what happened to me tod-"

"You finally got a yes." 

Johnny came to a stop at the crown of Lady Liberty, hovering a few feet away from his best friend. Staring down at the hero Johnny couldn't help but be impressed by his guess. "Yes! I mean, I wouldn't say _finally_ got a yes. You know I always have girls throwing themselves at my feet." 

"Don't worry torch, I know." The hero stepped closer to the edge, letting Johnny know to land and turn off the flames before he was engulfed in a short hug. They sat down together on the crown, leaning on each other as they watch the sunset. They stayed there in comfortable silence for about 20 minutes before Johnny could tell Spiderman had something going on in his mind. 

"Uhh... Spide-" The moment he began to speak Spiderman stood up and walked away. "What's up man? Are... are you okay?" 

"Umm.. yeah, I- I don't- I gotta tell you something." He seemed nervous, shifting on his feet as if he wanted to just shoot a web and get away as quickly as possible. Johnny was willing to bet he would have if he hadn't grabbed his hand and pulled him down again. 

"Talk to me. We've been friends for 5 years. What's wrong?" Johnny hoped his face was showing a caring smile, but he was worried. There was a tense silence, just the wind blowing by as the two men stared at each other- at least Johnny hoped Spider-man was looking at him. It was only after a few minutes of this weird silence that Johnny was hit with a realization, "Is this- is this because of my date?" 

Spider-man didn't say anything, but the way he curled up into a ball told Johnny everything he needed to know in that moment. He was upset- yes- but for some reason that Johnny couldn't explain he also seemed nervous and angry, but not at Johnny- if he was he would have pulled his hand out of Johnny's grip. "Do you know Peter? Is that what this is about..." 

"Uhh.. Kind of- I mean, yeah. I just- I'm sorry Johnny. It's just identity stuff-And I-Peter Parker is-I" 

"You know I won't pry right? Like I said on my birthday, I know I'm an open book. You don't have to be an open book with your secret identity. I trust you to have my back and I hope you trust me with yours. I just don't know why this would bother you- it's not like you're... Oh my god- that's it, right? I mean- how else could you know." 

"Yeah... so, I completely understand if you wanna call Friday off. You didn't know and I'm fine with it. We can just stay friends. Yeah, It's fine, I'll be fine..." Spider-Man trailed off, this time obviously looking anywhere but at Johnny. 

"Spidey! It's okay. I get it- exes are... difficult. Not that I do exes all that much. Maybe I don't fully get it, but if you don't want me to get involved here I won't. I trust your- wait! You're fine with it? Why would you even tell me if you're fine with it?" 

"Well, I mean- I just thought you would want to know upfront- I know from experience it gets hard to keep identity stuff in a relationship and I wouldn't put you through that- I trust you... But uhh.. also, why are you talking about exes?" 

"Well, Peter's your ex, right? That's why you don't want me to go out with him. I mean, I trust your judgment and it seems like you know something about him and I just met him this afternoon... Spidey?" 

"You thought... Oh Johnny. I can't believe I was nervous about this and you go and just... you idiot." 

"Can we backtrack for a moment? I'm just a little confused as to why I'm supposedly an idiot- like I'm pretty sure you're right because I'm not the brightest but like right now, I really don't know what I did and-" He was cut off by a kiss, probably the one thing he wasn't expecting at that moment- he somehow hadn't even registered Spidey rolling up his mask. He sputtered, brain reloading before he turned on the hero, "Look Spidey, I just told you I have a date tomorrow. Sorry, but I'm not gonna risk that right now. I'll see you later; you can tell me whatever you had to say then." 

The hero looked shocked as Johnny flew away, too surprised at the admittedly small outburst to respond with anything other than a shy blush creeping under his mask until Johnny was too far to hear. Johnny was a bit confused but mainly angry that Spidey would kiss him after hearing about a date he was excited for. They'd been friends for years and he'd never even seemed interested in Johnny. He'd eventually relegated himself to Spider-Man's best friend after a year of Sue watching him pine with pity in her eyes. 

**~~~~ _EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON_ ~~~~**

Johnny had just saved the day, pretty easily even when considering that it was just a run-of-the-mill robot. It was probably commissioned by JJ Jameson, not that anyone would be able to pin it on him. Johnny took it down quickly, making sure to use just a bit of flair before subduing it. 

The crowds of the city mainly walked by as quickly as possible, attempting to either get to shelter, get to work, or get to a better viewpoint. Except for one person, a man who caught Johnny's eye the moment he looked down at the sidewalk. His scruffy brown hair half fell over his face in the wind, but he wasn't looking at him or the robot. He seemed to be scanning the surrounding, on the lookout for more. But he was also nervous like he wasn't sure what to do next. Johnny instantly decided he would answer that question. 

He floated down directly in front of the boy, hoping to catch his off guard and surprise him. Surprisingly, the man didn't outwardly flinch when he noticed the superhero before him- if Johnny knew better he'd probably say his expression was a mix of guardedness and a sense of hesitation. He couldn't figure it out, but his body language reminded him of Spider-Man when he sees things he isn't sure he should get involved in. He clutched his camera as if he wasn't sure he should document this moment or not, but he didn't make any attempts to raise it when Johnny took the final step into his space. 

"Hi Torch." Although he didn't look starstruck his voice held a slight bit of reverence for the title- which gave Johnny the confidence to do what he did next. 

"Hey cutie. What are you doing tomorrow?" He accompanied the question with his signature smirk, winking at the now stunned expression on the brunette's face. 

"Yes, I mean. N-nothing. I am free, well after work." His guardedness didn't go away, but the surprise definitely overrode whatever defense his brain had come up with. 

"Great, put your number in my phone and I'll pick you up at 7?" The boy was cute, Johnny wasn't lying, but the guardedness- even in the face of a superhero- intrigued Johnny and he needed to figure it out. Plus getting to look at his face for an hour wouldn't be a chore. 

"I'm Peter by the way since it didn't look like you were planning on asking." He smirked at the hero, intriguing Johnny all over again as he grabbed his phone and opened the contacts app. He input his number quickly, almost handing it back before pausing and adding in something else (Johnny later realized it was his address). "Casual?" 

"Casual?" Johnny knew his face showed his confusion, but Peter's laugh more than made up for it. 

"How should I dress hot stuff?" 

"Oh, yeah- I knew that. Definitely casual. I'll text you tonight, but I should go before my sister comes for me." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before straightening up, showing off that he was slightly taller than Peter before slipping his phone into its protective pocket and flaming away. 

**~~~~ _Friday_ ~~~~ **

Johnny woke up to several texts from Peter. He had texted as soon as he arrived home from meeting Spider-Man, but his phone died soon after so he went to sleep- after plugging it in to charge of course. 

**HotHead: (10:56pm)** Hey! It's Johnny Storm. Do you like Italian? 

**Peter P:(11:22pm)** Hey Johnny! Happy to hear from you.  
**Peter P:(11:23pm)** wasn't sure you'd actually text me 

**Peter P: (12:18am)** Italian sounds great!! 

**Peter P:(2:25am)** 7:00, right? 

**HotHead:(7:34am)** Of course id actually text you...glad Italian works. 7:00 on the dot  
**HotHead:(7:34am)** See you tonight! 

**Peter P:(7:45am)** See you then! 

Johnny wanted to ask if Spider-Man had anything to do with Peter being unsure if Johnny'd text him, but he didn't want to ruin this before it began. He knew exactly where he wanted to take Peter, a small family-owned restaurant in Queens his sister had taken him to for his college graduation last year. It was on the more expensive side, but had a home cooked feel to the entire place- Johnny hoped Peter would love it. 

He spent his day relaxing in the Baxter building, only going out twice. The first time he set up the reservation as well as bring a blanket and a few pillows to the roof of the building just in case Peter wanted to see the sky before going back home. The second outing was really him leaving to pick Peter up, but he stopped to get a small bouquet beforehand. 

He texted Peter when he arrived, only a minute late, something Johnny was quite proud of. The apartment building he was hovering in front of was very tall and he could have sworn he saw a flash of red and blue in one of the top windows before he was distracted by Peter running over to him. 

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle. She's gorgeous." Peter ran a hand over the handlebars, his eyes lighting up at the machine before him. "I actually tried to build one before, but it exploded." 

"Wait," Johnny shook his head, snapped out of his thoughts- both of the red and blue and the smile on Peter's face. "You built a motorcycle... that's wow. Are you an engineer?" 

"Oh, I wish. Is this for me?" Peter was somehow holding the helmet Susan gave Johnny that morning, and he placed it on his head at Johnny's nod, "Then let's go Hot Stuff." Johnny was suddenly blushing as he felt the other man sit behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Being able to drive away definitely helped. 

The entire dinner was probably the best date Johnny had been on in years- at least since he went to Space. Peter was starstruck at some of the stories Johnny had to tell, but he treated Johnny like a person- _like a friend_ his brain helpfully supplied. 

It was just as they finished dessert and Johnny gave his card to the waiter without even checking the bill that he dared to question the easy atmosphere that existed between them, "I feel like I know you... that sounds weird I know. But, this is the best date- not to mention _first_ date I've been on in a while and there's just something about you that's so familiar." He felt himself blush yet again at Peter's easy yet calculating gaze. 

"I know how you feel- kind of, at least. I haven't really dated since high school and this was awesome, but do you have someplace- I don't know, private,- to go for a bit?" Johnny couldn't help but smirk at his question and Peter was quick to shut it down with a glare, "Nope. Not like that. Just to talk Johnny." 

"Well, it just so happens that there's a place to stargaze right above our heads if you would like to join me on the roof?" the waiter returned before Peter could respond, but when Johnny stood and offered his arm Peter took it with a smile and a nod. 

They walked further into the restaurant, Johnny electing to take the stairs in the back rather than flame them up there. He heard Peter suck in a gasp when he saw the pillows and blankets set out across from the door, visibly getting excited as they walked over and laid down. 

Peter looked out at the sky, watching as it changed from the deep blue of late afternoon to the purple and pinks of evening. Johnny tried to watch the sky as well but found himself caught on the expression on Peter's face. He was so focused that he barely noticed when Peter turned to him, but when he spoke Johnny almost went up in flames from surprise. 

"I figured it out." He stated it plainly, almost as if Johnny should know what he was referring to. 

"Okay... What did you figure out?" 

"What happened last night. I can take the blame for how I came across as.. angry or disruptive, but you have to admit that running off before I could explain was low. I mean... kissing you without consent was not cool of me, but I honestly couldn't help it in the moment and then you got mad and I just- I wanted to laugh but I knew it wasn't the time for it. So I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how that went and I hope we can still patrol together- and maybe go on another date because this was really fun." Peter's voice waned near the end of his spiel, getting quieter as Johnny's confusion grew before it hit him. 

"last night? Wait! That was you last night? Shit, Peter. I'm so sorry, I had no idea- Spidey obviously tried to do something nice for me and I just- You have to let him know I'm sorry. I really didn't know it was you, I thought it was Spidey and well. I thought there was once something there, but it's so far in the past now... Is everything okay?" 

Peter was currently staring at Johnny, quietly laughing at him and trying to get his breathing under control to reply. It took him a moment, but when he was in control of himself again his face looked exasperated, "You idiot. I love you but I swear to god you're dense... I'm Spider-Man!" 

He shouted the last bit, watching Johnny's face as he finally understood. "I thought you'd get it when I changed my contact in your phone, but then I remembered that we delete our chats after patrols for safety. Then I thought you had it at the Statue of Liberty and so when you said the thing about my ex I kind of lost it and just kissed you-after years I just had to, but then you took off and I... I kinda thought you hated me. Wasn't until I got home from patrol that I realized you still didn't get it. Sorry I wasn't clear, but I mean it when I say you're dense." 

"Oh..." Johnny was still processing the fact that his best friend of 5 years was the same person that was in front of him right now. The man he raced through the city and patrolled with almost every night with was the person in front of him who had just said that he _loved_ him. "I'm really stupid aren't I?" 

"No. You're not stupid." Peter moved across the blanket, sitting on Johnny's lap and curling up against his chest, their legs creating a right angle that captured Johnny's attention for only a moment. "An Idiot on the other hand? sometimes you're an idiot. But you're also just dense... my ex? really?" 

"I'm sorry. I just- it took me a year to get over you the first time. I was completely understanding of your straightness and lack of attraction to me... Although it looks like I was wrong I was so sure you'd never like me like that that you being the person I'd just scored a date with couldn't even cross my mind." 

"Ohh Johnny... When we first met I was dating Gwen and then she died so I just was not in the place to even be looking for anyone to start a relationship with. But for the last at least 3 years I had been caught up on you and then trying to get over you and I think you can see how that turned out- stalking you anytime I'm not in the suit." 

"I mean, I never noticed you stalking me, but we did end up here so I guess it all worked out in the end?" 

Peter tucked his head into the side of Johnny's neck, chuckling slightly before sighing, "Yeah. I mean, I thought I was being pretty obvious. But if we ended up here I guess it worked out just fine." 

They stayed like that for hours, thought eventually Johnny leaned back down and took Peter to the surface of the roof alongside him. It was almost midnight when a text from Sue caused Johnny's phone to vibrate, sending Peter jolting awake and accidentally sticking to Johnny as he rose a few feet in the air. 

After Johnny assured Peter he was okay, he invited Peter to join him back at the tower- causing Peter to blush and stutter until Johny took initiative and pulled him back through the restaurant and to his motorcycle. Peter stared at the helmet Johny had thrust into his hands as he went back to lock the restaurant's door, not noticing that Johnny had returned until he put his own helmet over Peter's head. 

"So... you good with coming over or-" Johnny cut himself off when Peter started nodding, letting him put the helmet over his head before driving them to the tower, Peter holding onto him the whole way. Both had smiles under their helmets- smiles that only grew when they walked into the tower and Johnny introduced Peter to Sue as his boyfriend. 


End file.
